


You’ll be okay Pete, I’ll make sure of it

by thisisnotourlasthunt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Men Crying, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, actually they didn't happen, collapsed building, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotourlasthunt/pseuds/thisisnotourlasthunt
Summary: "He had been on a supposedly easy mission with some of the other Avengers. Peter had asked if he could accompany them and after discussing it, they had let him go with them given that it was supposedly just a simple villain. Soon things went wrong. That simple villain? Oh, he had followers. By the time they had figured it out, it was too late, the followers rushed towards them and began making the Avengers’ life impossible."Or; A mission goes wrong and Peter gets trapped under a collapsed building with no way out.Or; I've been reading many irondad fanfics for the past month and had to write a fic.(I suck at summaries, but I promise it's good)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 237





	You’ll be okay Pete, I’ll make sure of it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first fanfic in this fandom, I hope you enjoy your stay! 
> 
> So recently I've found myself reading many many many irondad and spiderson fanfics and decided it was time for me to write one as well. Thanks for giving it a chance! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed to write it :D. 
> 
> Please expect some grammar and spelling mistakes, my native language isn't english and I've got no beta so this was all written and edited by me :D.
> 
> Anyways, here are some Tw: Collapsed building, mentions of death, screaming in pain, fainting, crying, panic attack, PTSD

Peter laid on the floor, chunks of debris, falling into his trapped body. He couldn’t move, a gigantic piece of cement had fallen on top of him, pressing his chest so tight he was having trouble breathing properly. His arm was also trapped under the ruin, making it impossible for him to get it out from where it was trapped, thus he was trapped and unable to move from there.

He had been on a supposedly easy mission with some of the other Avengers. Peter had asked if he could accompany them and after discussing it, they had let him go with them given that it was supposedly just a simple villain. Soon things went wrong. That simple villain? Oh, he had _followers._ By the time they had figured it out, it was too late, the followers rushed towards them and began making the Avengers’ life impossible. 

Tony had told Peter to help the civilians who were near the area, claiming that he didn’t want any casualties. This was obviously true, but Peter knew that below those words, Tony was also making sure Peter was not too close to the bigger action so he wouldn’t get hurt. Neither of them had said it out loud, but they didn’t have a regular mentee-mentor relationship, but rather a father-son relationship. So, being a good son, Peter followed instructions and helped clear the area from civilians.

As Peter was leading an elderly woman out from a five floored apartment, she told him her dog was still at her home, so he hurriedly went for the dog. ‘Tommy’ was the dog’s name, its hair was curly and strangely Peter was reminded of himself. Carefully, he lifted the scared dog and hurried towards the exit. He was about to get to the outside, the dog in hand when the pillars of the building began creaking, and soon enough, Peter’s spidey sense went off. He threw the dog towards the exit just as the building collapsed on top of him.

Peter felt the pieces of cement hit his whole body, the debris fogging his view and as pieces of cement fell around him, he felt a wave of nausea hit him, and soon enough, he lost conscience. 

What seemed like a second later, Peter opened his eyes. His view was fogged, dirt had gotten in the air and on his mask. 

“Karen?” He called out for his A.I. but he couldn’t hear a reply, in fact, he couldn’t hear a thing, his ears felt wet and as if they had cotton stuck inside them. _My eardrums probably exploded,_ Peter guessed. 

He couldn’t remember how he had gotten in this position, and his panicked mind didn’t help him figure it out. It was just like that time with the Vulture. But this time, there was no way out. No way to escape the ruins, no way to breathe properly, no way to see through the darkness.

“HELP!” He yelled in desperation, hoping someone heard him, hoping someone could help him. But yelling only made his chest and throat hurt more and waste the little breath he could get. He yelled again and again and again until his throat felt rasped and he felt more pressure on his chest.

“Help me please!” He called again, his voice cracking in the end. 

_This is it,_ he thought, _this is how I die, all alone and cold._

He felt the tears running through his cheeks and his hearing slowly came back. The first thing he noticed once most of his hearing returned was the commotion around him, police and ambulance sirens rang all around him, people screaming and the unstable walls around him creaking.

“Spider-man!” He heard a familiar voice call out for him. At first, Peter thought it was all in his dying mind, like a mirage, fooling him that someone was actually searching for him, so that when he died, he at least died feeling as if they were really searching for him, but then the voice called out for him again. This time, Peter could hear the voice much closer than him, so he decided that if he was dying, he could at least play the game his mind was playing.

“Help!” He crooked out, suddenly feeling really tired and dizzy. There was a moment of silence until he saw Steve from his peripheral vision.

“Peter!” He breathed out before rushing to the boy’s side. 

“Mr.-Mr. R-Rogers?” Peter whispered, not fully believing the man was actually there, just as the man inspected the piece of cement on top of him, analyzing it and confirming his thoughts, he wouldn’t be able to lift it by himself without hurting the boy.

“Yeah, buddy, it’s me,” Steve replied, his eyes full of concern, before calling for Tony through his intercom. “Tony, I found him.”

“What?! Okay, I’ll track your location. How is he? Is he okay?” Steve hesitated for a minute, looking over at Peter. “Steve?!”

“Um, it’ll be better if you come here, and bring Bucky with you.”

“M’ser R’gers?” Peter whispered.

“Yeah, buddy?” Steve placed his hand over Peter’s shoulder, rubbing it with his thumb, in hopes that it was reassuring for the boy.

“Am- am I going t-to die?” 

“No! Of course, you won’t! We’ll take you out from there, real soon, okay?” _What is taking Tony and Bucky so long?_

“ M‘kay.” Peter’s head began lolling.

“No buddy, don’t go to sleep just yet.” Steve lightly shook Peter’s shoulders to wake him up.

“M’ ti’ed.”

“I bet you are, but we have to get you out of there first, okay?”

“Steve?” Tony’s faint voice was heard by the two of them thanks to their enhanced hearing.

“M’ser S’ark?” The boy slurred, trying to sit up.

“Hey, no, stay there,” Steve ushered before calling out. “We’re over here!”

In no time, Tony and Bucky appeared on their line of vision. As soon as Tony saw Peter’s state, he rushed to the boy’s side, gently placing one of his hands below Peter’s to cradle it. With his other hand, he brushed the dust away from the mask, and once there was no more dust, he rubbed the boy’s cheek. Steve stood up and walked over to Bucky, both of them thinking of the best way to pull the chunk from over Peter without harming the boy more than he already is.

“Peter, hey buddy, you awake?”

“ ‘M sorry” Peter mumbled, leaning towards Tony’s soft touch.

“Don’t, you have nothing to be sorry about.”

“ ‘M stuck.” Peter suddenly said after a few minutes of silence and Tony could see the boy’s pout he claimed he didn’t have,

“Yeah,” Tony chuckled. “I can see that, but Cap and Bucky will pull that chunk of cement in no time.”

“About that, Tony could you please come? It’ll be fast,” Steve added at the look Tony shot him.

With a groan, Tony stood up and approached the two super soldiers. “What is it?”

“We will be able to pull this piece of cement off, but there is a big possibility that it’ll hurt... a lot. I believe his left leg is at least badly sprained and he still hasn’t felt the pain because the piece is keeping his leg in place, so when we lift it, there will be a significant weight loss, and because of this, his leg will move so this will not be easy.”

Tony rubbed his face with both hands with a groan, he hated when his kid got hurt and his kid was currently hurting and in order to help him, they would have to put him through more pain. 

“Okay, but do it _carefully and quickly._ I don’t want him in more pain than necessary.” With that Tony went back to his past position, his hands carefully wrapped around the boy.

“M’ser S’ark?” Came Peter’s hushed voice as Tony pushed himself closer to the boy.

“Yeah _bambino,_ I’m here.” Tony so badly wanted to take Peter’s mask off and run his finger’s through the boy’s hair, just like he liked it, given that it relaxed the boy to no end, but they were in a public place and Peter’s identity was still kept secret.

“We’re ready Tony,” Bucky called out, sounding sorry for what was about to happen. 

“All right, just, give me a minute to tell the kid what’s going to happen.” He then turned to his kid and gently wrapped his hand around the boy’s hand and squeezed before staying still, waiting for a squeeze in return to assure that he was listening to him, when he got the squeeze in return, he began talking. “All right buddy, Steve, and Bucky will be pulling this piece of cement off you, but it will hurt like a bitch. I’ll be right here, by your side and you can squeeze my hand as hard as you can, all right?”

“Don’ wanna hur’ you,” Peter, the ever selfless teen he was, said, and Tony’s heart shattered into a million pieces.

“You won’t bubba, I promise.” He smiled at his boy before turning to the two super soldiers and nodded for them to begin.

As soon as they began lifting the piece of cement, Peter felt the most awful pain he’d ever felt, he could feel it from his toes to his head and his whole body felt cold with pain, he squeezed Tony’s hand, trying to calm himself down to no avail. Steve and Bucky continued lifting the cement, more pain flooded through his body and he felt himself scream. Black dots appeared on his line of vision, his ears began ringing, his insides rumbled and he felt as if he were about to throw up.

“Aaaaahhhhh! Stoooop! Stoooop!” Peter wailed and Tony’s million-pieced-heart broke once again.

“Shh. It’s okay Pete, we’re almost done here, I’m with you, kiddo.” Tony reassured, his voice soft, trying (and failing) for his voice not to crack. His eyes stung with unshed tears, he hated this, if he hadn’t told the boy to help those civilians, he wouldn’t be in this much pain.

“D-dad!” Peter cried out, turning to look at Tony. 

To say Tony was shocked, was an understatement, the boy had never called him anything other than ‘Mister Stark’ even if Tony repeatedly told the kid to at least call him Tony, but the boy wouldn’t do it. Tony recently realized that he felt like their relationship was more than a regular mentor-mentee. Actually, realizing the past minutes, he had been referring to the kid as _his kid._ When Tony had last seen Peter, he had been helping people out of the building, the next time he looked towards the building, he watched as the building fell upon itself.

He had tried to get FRIDAY to connect with Peter’s AI, Karen, but he had been informed that she couldn’t connect nor access to Karen, therefore, there was no way to track Peter. After they defeated the magician and his minions, the team had split to find Peter. Ten minutes had passed and still, no one could find him, Tony’s mind had been running through the worst possibilities when Steve had said he found Peter and Tony could finally breathe without feeling he might throw up.

“DAAAAAAAD!!!!!” Peter cried out again, pulling Tony’s train of thought away. 

“I’m her Pete, I’m here baby.” Tony squeezed Peter’s hand, not caring of the slip he’d just had. Peter squeezed back once, hard before his hand fell limp just as Steve and Bucky pulled the cement from the boy’s body.

“Is he okay?” Steve called out, carefully moving the cement away where it wouldn’t cause another collapse or hurt any of them.

“Yeah, although he fainted at the end, though I prefer that than to continue hearing him cry out of pain like he just did. Can I take him to the Tower now?”

“Sure, but be careful not to jostle him and his leg too much.”

“Okay, thank you, Steve, thank you Bucky.” Tony thanked as he carefully lifted Peter from the floor, bridal style, resting Peter’s head on his chest, where the arc reactor used to be, and careful not to move his leg much.

“You don’t need to thank us. Now go and take your kid to the tower and tell him his Uncle Steve said to get better soon.” Tony half-heartedly rolled his eyes before flying off to the tower, feeling no need to correct Steve.

“You’ll be okay Pete, I’ll make sure of it,” Tony whispered to the resting boy as they got closer to the Tower.

~~~~

When Peter woke up, he didn’t remember where he was nor how he got there. The last thing he could remember was helping an elderly woman out of the building, then, blank. He could tell he was no longer in the city and he was lying on a comfortable bed and the room smelled familiar. 

Suddenly, the memories began coming back to him. He could remember, vividly the building collapsing on top of him, the fear he had felt like pieces of cement fell from the floors above him and crashed with his body. The excruciating pain he felt when the giant piece of cement had fallen and crashed against him, trapping him without a way out. 

He felt the panic rise in his chest as he remembered how he had felt under the building and then he remembered when another building had collapsed on top of him back with the vulture. His mind was so plagued with the panic he hadn’t noticed Tony hurriedly entering the room, and discarding the coffee he had brought from the cafeteria, as the EKG monitor began beeping at his panic.

He was lost in his mind, unable to find a way out until he could hear in the distance a familiar voice. Peter couldn’t understand what the voice was saying, but at the familiarness of the voice, Peter decided to latch on it and use it to ground himself.

“Shhhh, it’s okay Peter, you’re safe now. You’re at the Tower, more specifically the Medbay,” Peter was finally able to hear his ~~father’s~~ mentor’s voice through the collapsing walls on his mind. It made him feel at peace and slowly the walls stopped falling and soon he was at the Medbay, feeling someone’s arms around his body as the person rocked him back and forth while running their fingers through his hair. “You’re with Tony baby, it's okay, I promise you’re safe now.”

“M’ser S’ark?” Peter mumbled out, his voice cracking a little. 

“Yeah Pete, it’s me, baby,” Peter was sure Tony had accidentally called him ‘baby’, but after hearing it twice, he realized it was not an accident. Tony was _actually_ calling him _baby_.

Peter suddenly felt his past feelings of loneliness and fear added to this feeling of love and happiness, forming a lump on his throat, and before he realized it, he was crying with his face buried against Tony’s neck, holding onto Tony’s shirt as tight as he could. The older man just held him tighter, whispering reassuring words with his lips pressed against Peter’s curls, letting him cry it all out. 

It was about twenty minutes before Peter’s sobs came to a rest, and changed to hiccuping and occasional sniffling sounds and another five minutes before Tony gently pulled Peter away. The latter had thought it was because Tony didn’t want physical contact anymore, but then the man had cupped Peter’s face and gently rubbed Peter’s cheeks with the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears away. Peter felt himself lean against the comfortable and loving gesture before being reminded of how he had called Tony back in the building.

“What’s wrong?” Tony panicked as the boy suddenly startled away from the man.

“I’m s-sorry that I c-called y-you ‘d-dad’ back in the buil-building, i-it really hur-hurt and i-it slipped off, I’m sorry I know we are not at that stage and that-” Peter’s rambling was cut off by Tony as he cupped the boy’s cheek.

“Kiddo, I don’t care. Actually, the fact that it slipped makes it better because that’s the way you feel towards me kiddo, and if I’m being honest, I also think of you as a son. So if you want to call me that way, I’m totally in for it, if not, then I can wait until you feel ready.” Tony smiled at him and gently pulled him back to his chest, Peter went easily, feeling both happy by knowing that Tony saw him as a son and exhausted from his panic attack and breakdown.

“ ‘M tired,” Peter mumbled as he nuzzled into Tony’s chest after the man laid them both down, accommodating Peter so he laid half on the bed and half on his chest while keeping the boy’s broken leg lifted.

“You can go to sleep bud, I’ll be here when you wake up,” Tony whispered into the boy’s curls.

"Promise?" Peter whispered, looking up at Tony, who was looking right back at him with a gleam in his eyes.

"Promise."

"Thank you...dad, I love you." Peter whispers, closing his eyes and letting himself feel comforted by his father figure.

"I love you too...son." Is the last thing Peter hears before entering dreamland with a feeling of being loved and cared for, a small smile on his lips.

~~~~

A couple of hours later, May arrives at the Tower for updates on her nephew since Tony hadn't replied to the texts she'd sent after he had told her what happened. Concerned for her nephew's life, she went to Dr. Cho and asked where Peter was. Cho had given her the direction plus a recommendation to silently open the door, May had asked why.

"Oh, you'll see." Cho had replied, a small knowing smile on her face.

When May opened the door, she understood Cho. On the hospital bed were both Tony and Peter, both in a deep sleep cuddled together, Peter practically on top of Tony. But from what May could see, Tony hadn't mind, as his arm wrapped Peter protectively close to his body, his head resting on top of the boy's head.

Silently, May took her phone out from her pocket and took a picture of them before leaving the room, closing the door behind her, and sending the picture to Tony.

If Tony had printed that image and had it on his wallet, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till the end, how are you liking it so far?
> 
> Remember that this author appreciates and loves Kudos and reading comments.
> 
> Talk or scream at me, I'm (mostly) always available:  
> Tumblr: @thisisnotourlasthunt  
> Instagram: @thisisnotourlasthunt_
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
